Natural and synthetic esters such as polyesters and estolides have been described as a viable source of biodegradable base stocks to formulate lubricants. Such base stocks may be used in the production of lubricating oils for automobiles, industrial lubricants, and lubricating greases. Finished lubricants typically comprise the base oil and additives to help achieve desired viscometric properties, low temperature behavior, oxidative stability, corrosion protection, demulsibility and water rejection, friction coefficients, lubricities, wear protection, air release, color and other properties. Though such bio-based formulations provide an environmentally-friendly alternative to petroleum-based lubricants, such products must be handled appropriately once the useful life of the product is completed. Accordingly, there remains a need for methods of processing, recycling, and/or reusing these bio-based products.